Cleaning can be an inconvenient, time consuming activity. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a cleaning system that allowed a user to conveniently and efficiently clean a variety of surfaces and items including floors, cars, and people. Because many surfaces are advantageously waxed, polished or buffed after cleaning, it would be a further advantage to have a cleaning that included a buffing assembly that could be used to buff, wax and polish surfaces.